1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container which houses liquid, such as cosmetic liquid, writing ink, correcting liquid, etc. and, more particularly, to a liquid container which has a liquid supply port at its tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional container housing such kinds of liquid is shown, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-14844. This conventional liquid container includes a tubular body having an applying liquid storage part formed inside, a screw rod disposed in a protruding fashion in a piston slidably fitted inside the storage part, and a rotation cylinder comprising an inner cylinder member and an outer cylinder member which are integrally bound. A ring protrusion and an engaging ratchet being elastic at the front portion in the axial direction are integrally formed on the outer cylinder member of the rotation cylinder. The ring protrusion is urged into and fitted to a ring groove at the rear end of the tubular body so that the rotation cylinder is rotatably joined with the tubular body.
Further, a ratchet structure is configured so that the engaging ratchet of the outer cylinder member is brought into elastomeric contact engagement with ratchet gear teeth integrally formed in the tubular body in an inner circumferential direction. A screw hole is provided in the inner cylinder member of the rotation cylinder so as to be threadably engaged in the screw rod. Two planar portions formed on both sides over the whole length of the screw rod are slidably fitted into a slide hole formed in a partition wall at a rear end of the storage portion of the tubular body. The screw rod moves forward without rotating with the rotation of the rotation cylinder so that the piston is pushed in the axial direction and the applying liquid is supplied.
As discussed above, the screw rod is slidably fitted into the slido hole formed in the partition wall at the rear end of the storage portion of the tubular body. Therefore, when the rotation cylinder rotates relative to the tubular body, a relative rotation between the inner cylinder member of the rotation cylinder and the screw rod is produced so that the fitting between the screw hole and the screw rod makes the screw rod move forward, thereby push-pressing the piston in the axial direction and supplying the applying liquid to the tip of the tubular body.
However, in the conventional liquid container, the partition wall must be provided at the rear end of the storage portion of the tubular body, and the slide hole for engagement fitting with the two planar portions of the screw rod must be formed in the partition wall. Moreover, the ratchet gear teeth must be integrally formed in the inner circumferential direction of the tubular body. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture the tubular body by molding.
In addition, during assembly, the piston as well as the screw rod are inserted into the tubular body from a front side of the tubular body, the screw rod is put into the slide hole of the partition wall, the rotation cylinder is inserted into the tubular body from rearward of the tubular body, in such a manner that the screw rod is engaged with the inner cylindrical member of the rotation cylinder. Thus, assembly becomes difficult, and it is difficult to mass-produce the conventional liquid container.